criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Finnegan
|actor = William Sadler |appearance = "Reckoner" }} Ray Finnegan was a mobster acquainted with SSA David Rossi, who appeared in the Season Five episode "Reckoner". Background Absolutely nothing is known about Ray, other than he became a mobster in Commack, Long Island, and ran a criminal enterprise that was once successful but recently became threatened of being shut down due to the mounting pressure brought by investigations from federal agents. The enterprise was apparently headquartered at a bar that Ray ran. He was acquainted with Rossi in the past, although the exact details of their association were not elaborated upon, though both seemed familiar with Emma Louise Taylor, a girl whom Rossi loved. Their association broke down as soon as Rossi joined the FBI, and the two hadn't spoken with each other in 33 years. Reckoner While the BAU investigates a case in Commack, Rossi decides to contact Ray after it is determined the unsub is a hitman due to the professional nature of the kills. He goes to Ray's bar and is patted down by his enforcers, right before Ray approaches him. He derides Rossi for becoming a federal agent in the first place before the two engage in a conversation about Emma. When Rossi asks for assistance in identifying the unsub, Ray initially refuses, but changes his mind when he is reminded of all the federal investigations that have been recently threatening his enterprise. Later on, Ray treats Rossi with drinks at the bar as the latter receives information about the victims; Ray notes the victims "got what they deserved". He is shown a crime scene photo of the third victim, whose hands were cut off, and Ray identifies the unsub as Bosola due to the specific execution of the crime and gives Rossi information about him. The two cut a deal: Ray brings in Bosola, and one of his enforcers, Sean, will be incarcerated for only two years for transportation of illegal weapons. Not caring about anything else, Ray agrees to the deal and informs that he will bring in Bosola tonight. He later calls Rossi at the police station to tell him he manages to secure a meeting with Bosola, also saying that if the hitman senses a federal agent, he will kill Ray. Soon afterward, he has a talk with Sean, who asks why he is helping the FBI. Ray replies that he will be closing down the bar for the night, that Sean and the enforcers go home, and that he is not helping the FBI, but "an old friend". He then sends Sean away. The following night, Ray calls Rossi for help with a puzzle that he had been having trouble on for the entire day. The call is relayed to Reid and Garcia, the latter of whom helps Ray. After hanging up, he lights a cigar, then is shot twice and killed by Bosola, who have overheard the phone call and realize Ray was working with the FBI. Afterward, he cuts Ray's tongue out as a reference for aiding the BAU. At the end of the episode, Bosola manages to elude capture, but is then tracked down by Sean and murdered by him. Appearances *Season Five **"Reckoner" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Minor Criminals Category:Murder Victims Category:Organized Criminals Category:Deceased Criminals